


The Start of Something New

by superfandomqueen



Series: Coran and His Agent Children [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agents of Shield AU, Allura and Pidge are dating it just isn't/hasn't been mentioned yet it will happen in a later part, Allura is a Field Operative, Alternate Universe - Agents of SHIELD Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blue Lion is a Blue Persian Cat, Coran is their Handler, Everybody loves Blue, F/F, Her Name is Sapphire, Hunk is a scientist, Keith is a Field Operative, Lance is a Field Operative, M/M, Multi, Pidge is a scientist, Shiro is a Field Operative, They are a team!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Lance only regretted being friends with Allura occasionally, but they were a good team and she was an even better friend(when she wasn't the demon incarnate, no wonder she's dating Pidge). He is not a team player, but he has to become one.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a series, cause I'm dumb and I love it the AU too much not too. (And Pallura. And Shance. And Heith. Whoops.)  
> Shout out to @mizu-writes-kumo for all of her help! She is a good part of how this even became a thing. (She refined and helped me figure it out. Thanks for the ideas! I hope you're ready for the random ass topic changes to come~)

 

“Not just one little date? You  _ need  _ to get back into the dating  _ some _ time,” the brunette woman said to fellow field agent, Lance McClain. Probably for the millionth time  _ that _ day.

“Drop zone in 5,” the pilot called out over the roar of the engines.

“‘Lura, I don’t need to be dating. I’m happily 27, out of the academy, have a steady job, and I  _ don’t _ need to be right back into the dating scene,” Lance answered. He adjusted his parachute straps.

“Okay, Nyma wasn’t the greatest, but  _ still _ . You haven’t dated anyone since you broke up with her. You need to remind yourself that there is more to life than work now.” Allura almost couldn’t believe that they didn’t get along well on their first mission, with Lance acting so serious. “You haven’t flirted with  _ anyone _ out of a mission. I’m worried.”

Allura corrected herself, she had incorrectly thought Lance didn’t take her seriously as a woman being an agent.

Lance huffed. “I would’ve thought you’d be glad I was finally acting serious.” Counting his knives, Lance continued, “Don’t you have something better to do then worry about my love life, Agent Leon.”

Allura glared at the  _ slightly _ taller man. “You’re a flirt, yeah, but that’s all part of your charm.”

Lance cooed, “Aw, you think I’m charming.”

The joke fell flat.

“What about the guy at the library? The librarian guy, he’s cute,” Allura pressed. Lance sighed.

“He’s not my type, ‘Lura.”

“Drop zone!”

Lance jumped out of the plane, avoiding her words for a few more minutes.

 

 

Lance grunted lowly, glaring right back at Allura.

“You’re  _ not _ allowed to leave until the doctor is done patching you up,” Allura stated. Lance resisted the urge to pout like a child and focused on the doctor’s  _ slow _ and steady wrapping of the stab wound in his leg. “What about Karin?”

Lance closed his eyes. “No.”

“You should give it a chance, she’s sweet. It doesn’t even have to be a date—“

“Smythe said something about a briefing after this right?” Lance interrupted. He wasn’t interested in a one night stand either. They always felt so...emotionally detached. Not something Lance wanted.

Allura read the deflection loud and clear, giving him an unimpressed look. “Yes, and we’ll be right on time for it too.”

Lance nodded. A few months ago he would’ve joked that fashionably late was the way to go, but now… now he didn’t. Even  _ he _ could tell how out of character, how different he was acting from normal. Lance closed his eyes, holding back a sigh once again. 

“Not fashionably late?” Lance tried anyway. Allura’s lips twitched into a sad smile.

“Your stuff is at our, remember?” Allura’s voice was soft. 

The doctor probably thought they were in a relationship, but their bosses wouldn’t care if they _ were _ in a relationship, as long as it didn’t affect their performance on the field. Maybe the doctor did, maybe he didn’t. Allura was throwing a lot of mixed signals from the doctor’s viewpoint, probably. It’s not like it was any of his business anyway, and Lance knew about Pidge and Allura. 

After all, he teased them constantly.

**

 

As Allura predicted, they arrived right on time. Even with Lance walking slowly to accommodate his hurt leg. Allura chattered, taking up Lance’s usual role. Slowing as they approached the room, Lance opened the door and allowed Allura to enter first.

Sharing a look, Lance sidled up with his friends and roommates, Hunk and Pidge. Across from them stood two vaguely familiar agents next to a ginger haired man. Their handler, Agent Coran Smythe.

“Good to see you’re all here,” Coran said, nodding at the last two to enter. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why we are here.”

“Yeah, you don’t usually call briefings like this,” Lance commented, leaning into the table. Squinting slightly at the lighting, Lance felt the pain killers starting to kick in as he balanced on his palms.

“Yes, and that is because I don’t usually do something like this.”

“Like what?” the taller of the two other agents asked. Lance could’ve sworn he’d seen him somewhere before, taking note of the white hair, nose scar, and metal hand. But for the life of him, Lance didn’t know him immediately.

“You six are becoming a team. We will be handling the unclassified cases that come in, getting the new ones that come in.”

“Say what?” Lance said, nearly spluttering. “Agent Smythe, I don’t work in teams for a reason.”

“I know, Agent McClain, but your skills are essential. Consider it a learning experience.” Coran pulled a hologram out of the table. “You’ve wanted to travel after all.”

Lance cursed his loud mouth. He liked his apartment, just as much if not more then any hotel room. He knew he was mostly safe in his apartment.

“Why are Garrett and I here though?” Pidge asked. Their real name: Katie Holt. But everyone called them by their code name Pidge. Just as Lance was Bluejay and Allura was Gold Lioness. 

But they were on point. Hunk Garrett and Pidge were both scientists. Most team ups were between field agents, with the occasional scientist on the field for support they couldn’t do elsewhere.

The most infamous of the agents was the Champion, young recruit that climbed up the levels quickly and made a name for themselves with no failed missions.

“You mentioned travel, you don’t mean…” Allura seemed to come to a realization as she trailed off.

“A team with the Bus, get more missions done then separately,” Coran answered, nodding at Allura.

“Okay then, when is take off and what’s the timeline? If there is one.” Lance nearly groaned, once again. The doctor gave him the  _ strong _ shit.

“Take off is tomorrow at 1100 hours.”

“See you tomorrow then, Smythe,” Lance declared, waving as he forced himself to walk straight. Refusing to limp on his way out.

“You changed your mind so quickly?” the short and angry looking one asked. Lance squinted at him, he could’ve sworn he’s seen the guy around, but he couldn’t place a name. He’ll have to look over his team’s files in the morning.

“ _ Dude _ , have you ever been in a Bus? Those things are wicked. Hell yeah, plus I got more important shit to be doing than arguing with orders,” Lance put plainly.

Before the short and angry guy could answer, Lance was out of the room. No way in  _ Hell _ , he was sticking around any longer.

_ Fuck.  _ He hoped his friends would come around and drive him home. He didn’t like taking taxis.

Swiping his screen, he texted a quick ‘u coming?’ to the group chat with a follow up ‘cant drive, doc gave me the good stuff’.

Hunk sent a thumbs up in return.

Lance slowed his pace, rapidly tapping on his phone. ‘Pls hurry’.

The field agent let out a small huff.  _ He _ was going to be apart of a  _ team _ for an undetermined amount of time.  _ Huh.  _

He had other ever teamed up for short amounts of time, for a mission here and there, but not long.

First order of business, food. Second order, packing.

Lance had almost finished the list of what to take by the time his best friends showed.

“You took your own sweet time,” Lance commented, stifling a yawn.

“Let’s get you home, why don’t we,” Hunk said, slipping his arm around Lance.

None of them cared what the other agents thought of their little group and were openly affectionate with each other.

The pointed ignored the glances coming their way, not even acknowledging their new teammates’ look.

~~

 

“What all can I take?” Hunk questioned, glancing over the kitchen. 

“Take the necessities, Hunk, you don’t need more than that,” Pidge answered. She was carefully packing her tech into separate padded containers.

“But what if--”

“You can get Coran to stop to pick up whatever stuff he doesn’t have in there,” Pidge answered.

Lance let out a disgruntled noise as he shifted on the couch.

“We should probably stick him in his room, right?” Hunk asked. Glancing worriedly at his friend.

“Nah, he’ll be more disturbed than anything. Waking in a room with no one around, ya’know he’s more comfortable sleeping in the living room or with one of us.”

Hunk nodded, finally choosing which utensils he was going to take with. Lance would be the last to pack, the drugs that the doctor gave him were strong, he had passed out in car and hadn’t woken since then. 

At least, he should’ve been. The were always finicky, how well they would work. Lance got hurt more then the rest of them, but never seriously hurt.

~~

  
  


Keith and Shiro stared at the amount of luggage that sat on the trolley in front of them. Their new teammates were chatting together, laughing between each other.

The two of them had seen how close they were, but weren’t 100% sure if they were all dating or not, it was entirely possible for either. They were constantly mistaken for being a couple, so they didn’t want to assume.

Keith couldn’t stop staring at the tall scientific agent, it wasn’t so bad when he knew Shiro couldn’t stop glancing and than staring at Agent McClain.  _ Sorry _ , he meant Bluejay.

He had heard the rumors about him. One of the best agents. He was sought out in college and recruited into SHIELD’s Ops Academy. Spent a year and a half there before being transferred to a handler, Agent Smythe, and started partnering with the Gold Lioness. Both strong field agents, vetoed most extractions. There were maybe 5 failed missions in total, for both of the agents. They were an iconic duo, nearly as gossiped about the Champion and Rebel.

Hunk Garrett and Pidge were as talked about, their weapons and guiding helped many agents. But they were also assigned to Bluejay and Gold Lioness more than anyone else.

Agent Smythe, the Lion Guard, was ex-partners with the legend Agent Alfor Leon, the Gold Lion. The partner duos Bluejay and Gold Lioness and the Champion and Rebel were the only ones that have challenged the number of successfully completed missions.

Speaking of which...

“Ready for take off?” Smythe asked, grinning at the four.

McClain straightened up, a matching grin stretched across his face. Adjusting his glasses, waved at their handler.

“Hell yeah!” 

“Are you sneaking a cat on board?” Smythe asked lightly.

McClain spluttered. “I  _ certainly _ am not!”

There was a meow.

McClain glared at the trolley.

“ _ Sapphire _ , you weren’t supposed to give yourself away,” he said pouting.

Keith covered a snicker with a cough. 

“Relieve  _ Your Majesty _ from the confines of her kennel, Lance. I would’ve been more surprised if you left her behind. You love Sapphire more then Mexican food.”

“You say that like  _ you _ aren’t in love with as well. Everyone is in love with her, if they aren’t they haven’t met her,”  _ Lance _ said primly. 

Smythe chuckled. “I would suggest such.”

“Where are we heading first?” Garrett broke in. He was poking his pointer fingers together.

“The Amazon.” Smythe pressed the button on the inside of the plane, the rear end of the Bus started to close.

“Why?”

“0-8-4.”

Lance grinned.

“Hella yes.”

Smythe laughed, eyes twinkling.

  
  



End file.
